


Wildest Dreams

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Erebor, F/M, Quest of Erebor, canon ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Reader is from our world and travelled to Middle Earth to help on the quest but must return once it is forever separating her from the love of her life.Warnings: angst, dragon sickness, war, death,
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of TS’s song Wildest Dreams

The quest had been a long and challenging one but you enjoyed it, loved it actually. Unexpectedly on your way to work one Tuesday morning you were transported to a land of small people with large hairy feet that lived in holes in the ground, which you soon discovered to be the Shire inhabited by Hobbits. Grandalf the Grey, a wizard, had selected you to take part in a long quest to help rob a dragon and once the quest was completed he would return you home as if no time had passed at all. While you wished you would be allowed to stay in such a magical land you were more than happy to spend what time you could in the grand Middle Earth. 

All was going well, besides the occasional orc or troll trying to kill you, until you began to fall for your company’s leader, Thorin Oakenshield. The grumpy dwarf with an exceedingly difficult to reach soft side had captured your heart. You were not fully aware of your attachment until spending time with him in Rivendell, the serene scenery mixed with his smiling face was enough. That and the long talks the two of you had each night as the two insomniacs of the company. 

You had chosen to hide your feelings for the future dwarf king. Dwarves were not particularly known for liking any member of the race of man plus as royalty you figured he was probably betrothed to someone anyways. You were sure the feelings were unrequited besides according to Gandalf you were to leave this world as soon as the quest was over. No, there was no point pursuing a relationship with Thorin. It would only lead to heart break. If only the tiny part in the back of your mind would stop telling you, ‘better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all’. If only that part of your mind would shut up. The best way to do that would be to avoid Thorin entirely. 

When you saw Thorin’s near lifeless body laying upon the Carrock you nearly lost it. You wanted to run to him, to hold him in your arms, but you couldn’t. You just stood as far away from him as possible, holding back your tears observing the scene unfolding in front of you. Once Gandalf healed him it was even worse, but there was nothing you could do. You had to stay strong and far away from Thorin. The only problem was Thorin was trying to spend time with you. 

At Beorn’s house he did his best to sit next to you at dinner, to sleep in the hay beside you, and to talk to you. Each time you would find some excuse to leave, from pretending to hear Kili calling you to or helping Beorn serve dinner. By the time you entered Mirkwood Thorin mostly had given up on trying to speak with you. Which almost hurt more, but it was for the best you told yourself again and again. Any chance of avoidance ended though when the elves of Mirkwood locked you and Thorin in a cell together. You sat as far away from him as you could but the cells were small. 

From across the cell Thorin quietly called to you, “(y/n)? May I speak with you?”

You looked around looking for some way to get out of the conversation. “Um, I’m kinda tired. Could it wait until later?”

Thorin furrowed his brow. “You recently awoke from a nap. I doubt you would be able to sleep again anytime soon.” You opened your mouth to reply but Thorin spoke before you could, “You are a part of this company (y/n) I need to know why you are avoiding me.”

“I-I’m not avoiding you.”

“Do not lie to me.” Thorin growled.

You sighed and looked down at your hands mumbling, “It’s complicated.”

“What is so complicated about it?”

“Its… It’s best we don’t talk about it.”

“I disagree and it is not as if we can leave this cell. Our imprisonment will be far more pleasant if we were on speaking terms.”

“We are on speaking terms. I’m not mad at you. It’s just...It’s just best if I avoid you.”

“(y/n), Please, tell me what is wrong.” Thorin pleaded. 

You took a deep breath looking past Thorin and through the bars of your cell door. “Did Gandalf tell you that I have to go back to my world once this quest is over?” 

“No, he did not. But that does not answer why you are avoiding me.”

“It doesn’t matter Thorin. As soon as this quest is over I’ll be a world away and the problem will disappear.” You reply before laying on your side turning to face the wall and closing your eyes. 

You hear shuffling and Thorin’s footsteps approaching, then a light thud of him sitting down beside you. “Do you not want to return?” You shake your head no, refusing to open your eyes. “Have you asked if you could stay? I can ensure there would be a place for you in Erebor.”

“He said I don’t belong in Middle Earth.” You mumbled. 

“He is wrong. You do belong here. You belong with me.” Thorin whispered the last sentence so quietly it was barely audible. 

You turned your head to look at him, “What?”

Now Thorin was the one avoiding eye contact. “You belong in Middle Earth. Gandalf is wrong.”

“No, the thing after that. Did you say I belong with you?”

Thorin looked straight ahead as he spoke to you. “Have you heard of a One?” 

“With the amount Gloin talks about his wife? Of course I have.”

Thorin let out a quiet chuckle. “Yes, he does love to talk about her. We dwarves...we only love once therefore we call them our one” Thorin took a deep breath before looking down at you, “(y/n) I believe you to be my one”

You squeeze your eyes tightly closed holding back tears. Your mind is screaming. Part of you is so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. He loves you back! But you still have to leave, this will only end in heartbreak, and Thorin will never love again. “I’m sorry” You whisper your voice cracking. 

“No, it is I that am sorry. I should not have told you when you clearly do not share my feelings.” Thorin sounded dejected, he began to get up. 

Quickly you reached out your hand grabbing onto his before he could leave. “I do love you. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you. I thought the feelings would go away. I have to leave, there’s no point. We’ll both end up with broken hearts. And now you’ll never be able to love again, and, and…” You cried covering your face with your hands. 

Thorin used his dwarvish strength to pull you up against him, wrapping you in his warm embrace. “I don’t care how it ends, but for now we are together. Let us have this. If Gandalf does force you to return to your land let us part with the memory of each other and the hope that we will find a way to each other again.” 

“Promise we will see each other again once this quest is over, no matter what, even if just in our wildest dreams’” You whispered looking deep into Thorin’s blue eyes. 

“I promise,” Thorin whispered back, placing a light, loving kiss on your lips. 

The two of you stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until Bilbo rescued you. The love the two of you held for each other grew and grew over that time. The two of you became inseparable in Lake Town as the two of you attempted to burn each other into your memories. But the looming of the mountain worried you more than ever. Not because of the dragon sleeping inside, but because it marked the end of your quest and the end of your time with Thorin. You wished Gandalf would stay away forever. 

Then the dragon sickness came. Thorin refused to let you go, requiring you to at least hold his hand and all times. You were not allowed to let go for anything as he growled about keeping you close and away from Gandalf, who had become the enemy in his mind. When Gandalf did arrive accompanied by Thranduil and Bard with the arkenstone Thorin truly lost it. His anger soared to unimaginable heights as he screamed down at the wizard and attempted to kill Bilbo for his betrayal. In the end he blamed Gandalf for Bilbo’s turn in loyalty. 

Thorin was dragging you through the now golden hall muttering to himself. You wished there was something you could do to help him but everything you tried seemed to have failed. 

“I am not my grandfather.” Thorin repeated, letting go of you for the first time in days. That’s when you realized that he was breaking the sickness himself. He screamed the words one last time throwing the crown across the solid gold floor. He stared at you for a few seconds before falling to his knees. You immediately rushed to him. “Amralime, can you ever forgive me?” His voice muffled through his hands. 

You pulled his hands into your own, giving them a small kiss before resting your forehead against his. “Yes, it was a sickness. I am just happy to have you back.”

“I wasted so much of our time together.”

“No,” You whispered, “You showed me your strength in breaking the sickness, and while your sickness was a terrible thing it did show me how much you do not wish to let me go.”

“I cannot bear to let you go even now.”

“Nor I. We’ll talk to Gandalf. Maybe with both of us pleading he’ll let me stay.”

“I’ll protect you from him.”

“Thorin, I love you, but he’s a wizard do not get yourself hurt for me.”

“I will do whatever I must to keep you here with me...But now I must fight. The line of Durin does not hide from a fight.” Thorin said with determination pulling you both up from the floor and walking back to the rest of the company. 

The battle was all around you. Weapons of every race flying around you and orcs, so many, orcs coming from all angles. You made your way towards Gandalf finding him fighting off a giant orc in Dale. 

“Gandalf!” You called across the square running towards him, there were not many orc here. “I need to talk to you.”

“I do not believe this is the time my dear.” He replied calmly while fighting off another orc. 

“I can’t go back to my world. I need to stay. I have to stay here!” You screamed over the sounds of the battle. 

Gandalf used his staff to knock over all the surrounding orc then turned to you. “I am sorry my dear, but it is not within my power. I was not the one that brought you here, nor will I be the one to send you back. I truly am sorry.” 

Gandalf’s words hit you like a brick to the chest. You began to collapse to the ground before seeing Thorin in the distance charging up to Ravenhill on a battle ram. You knew that hill was a trap. Using all of your strength you raced to reach the top of the hill. There were so many orcs in your path. It took a long time to fight your way up the hill. You reached the top just as you saw Thorin collapsing onto the ice. You attempted to race towards him slipping on the ice, struggling to run, screaming his name and dropping beside him. 

“Thorin, Thorin look at me.” You begged, holding his head between your hands. His eyes were growing cloudy as he looked at you and smiled, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“Did you speak to Gandalf?” He coughed. It was clear in your eyes that he was going to die, why not let him believe in something good until the end. 

“Yeah, I can stay.”

“You’re lying.” He choked out. You hung your head low over his. 

“You’re dying.” You cried no longer able to hold the tears back any longer. “You’ll never have to live without me at least. No holding onto memories for years.”

“We will see each other again,even if only in your dreams, promise me”

“Everytime I close my eyes.” You sob against him before kissing him for the last time. Thorin smiled up at you as the last of the light left his eyes forever, leaving you alone on the cold ice crying, clinging to his lifeless body. 

“(y/n), I am sorry but it is time” Gandalf apologized quietly from somewhere behind you.   
Before returning to Gandalf and your own lonely world you gave Thorin one last tear filled kiss for good measure whispering, “I will see you again, even if only in my wildest dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally consider this ending to be the happier option for thorin like he's with Mahal not living a sad lonely life. Both shitty sad options but for him I think this one is probably better, maybe? Not so much for reader though.


End file.
